


It's a Jersey Thing

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: South Park
Genre: Coffee, Fluff and Crack, Goth Stan Marsh, How Do I Tag, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, Kyle is annoying, M/M, Stan Marsh in Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: When Raven decides to get coffee at Benny's with the other goths, he didn't expect some loud, obnoxious Jersey teens to walk in.It goes better than he thought.Sorry I'm bad at summaries





	It's a Jersey Thing

“NO WAY!”, Michael stared at him as though he were the weirdest person ever. “You can’t write ‘oh my god, babe I miss you so much, I wanna hold you in my arms’. That’s not goth. It has to be darker. Like, eh-”.  
“Your beauty makes me want to scratch my eyes out so I can never see the person that hurt me again”, Henrietta cut in. The four goths nodded to each other in agreement. Raven just rolled his eyes. He hadn’t really gotten the hang of this whole ‘goth’ thing yet. He hadn’t realized that he’d have to be so…dark.  
“So I just have to reach down to the deepest parts of myself that I’ve kept hidden so far and resurface it so I can understand what it truly feels like to be heartbroken?”, Raven asked the goths, a look of confusion on his face. “Exactly”, Pete said with a rather bored expression on his face. The five of them stayed like that for a few hours. Just talking and writing poetry about how miserable their lives were. Until Firkle spoke up. “Do you guys wanna go get some coffee. I could really use it right now. I think I might die in the next three minutes if I don’t have some”. Pete sighed. “Sure, whatever. Henrietta, do you think you can take your mom’s car again?”. “I guess so. One of you are going to get it if I give you the keys though. I don’t want to be near that conformist bitch so she can hurt me anymore than she already has”. The goths nodded to each other as Henrietta tossed Pete her mom’s car keys and started to climb out of her bedroom window. Michael pulled Raven outside as Pete and Firkle went to get the car.

Raven was more annoyed than he had been when he first got to Benny’s. The place was relatively quiet for the most part. Until a group of teens walked in. They sat in the booth the farthest away from the goths and yet, Raven could nearly hear every word they were saying. They were definitely from Jersey. And Raven hated having to listen to their stupid, crude conversations. The goths had all had at least three cups of coffee each. Raven asked for another when the others announced that they were leaving. “Thanks. Just leave me here by myself to listen to those conformist pricks a little longer. God. I wanna burst my own eardrums so I don’t have to listen to that shit any longer”, Raven said, pointing over his shoulder at the Jersey teens. The others paid little to no attention to Raven as they took their leave, exiting the diner without another word. Raven rubbed his hands down his face, smudging the black eyeliner he was wearing. “Fuck”, he thought.

Raven let out a relieved sigh as some of the Jersey kids made their way to the exit. That relief didn’t last very long though as Raven heard an annoyed shout behind him. “Where the hell do youse think youse are goin? Youse can’t just leave me here. Youse stupid fuckin whores!”. Raven looked back at the clearly pissed off teen. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me”, Raven mumbled under his breath. This kid was a walking stereotype of New Jersey. Too much jewelry, conformist clothes and Raven swore the guy must have used an entire tube of hair gel. Holy shit!

The other Jersey kids had left and the lone guy got up from his seat. “Oh thank Cthulhu. He’s leaving”, Raven thought. He cursed himself as the Jersey kid sat across from him. “What’s your name baby? The name’s Kyley-B. But you can call me Kyle”. “Raven. And why the hell are you so loud?”, Raven replied. He wasn’t going to admit to himself how hot this guy was up close. “It’s a Jersey thing. And that ain’t your real name, is it? Youse is one of those emo motherfuckers”. Raven was fuming. He wasn’t emo. Did this guy know anything? “I’m not emo, you conformist prick. I’m goth. There’s a complete difference”. “Don’t seem like no difference to me”, Kyle said, smirking. “Anyways babe. I gotta go. I’ll see you around”. Kyle threw a piece of paper on the table in front of Raven and left. As soon as he left the diner, Raven breathed in deeply. He felt like he could breathe again. He looked at the paper on the table. It was a series of numbers. A phone number. Raven picked it up as he left. He told the goths that he didn’t call Kyle nearly every night afterwards. He definitely did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. This is my first fic on here so criticism is appreciated.


End file.
